


Nap

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Centaurs, Established Relationship, M/M, Naga, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gladiolus wakes up.





	Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He stirs as soon as he feels Gladiolus’ hulking weight lifting away from him. His tail’s gently nudged back, his coils made looser, and then he hears the heavy thunk of Gladiolus’ hooves against the ground. Ignis opens his eyes and peers through the starlit darkness of their clearing. Gladiolus is already up on all four legs. He’s tense, bent down in a fighting stance, fists clenched tight. Ignis strokes the very tip of his long tail against Gladiolus’ left foreleg just to make his presence known.

Without looking back, Gladiolus murmurs, “I heard something.”

“It’s a forest,” Ignis yawns. “You will hear plenty of ‘something’s, but nothing that would dare mess with us.”

As if he hadn’t heard, Gladiolus mutters, “I don’t like those iron giants.” Ignis doesn’t either. But he likes his beauty rest being interrupted even less.

Gladiolus tries to move forward, but Ignis’ tail snakes around his hind leg, pulling him back, the slick scales flattening around Gladiolus’ dark fur. Gladiolus grumbles and squirms, but Ignis doesn’t relent. It’s a demonstration of his power, and why he isn’t worried. The other daemons know not to mess with them, and humans would be even more wary, even the foolish hunters that mistake them for mindless animals. As Ignis pulls his favourite centaur back towards him, Gladiolus grumbles, “You’re impossible sometimes.”

Ignis is only reasonable. He lets go when he sees the thick hunger that emerges in Gladiolus’ eyes every time that Ignis does this: wrapping so gracefully around different parts of his enormous body. When Ignis lets go, Gladiolus trots back of his own accord. He steps carefully over the many coils lining the earth and settles down next to Ignis’ body in the space where he belongs. He’s the walking fire that Ignis needs: the strength and warmth that allows Ignis to close his eyes. He curls back up around his boyfriend and falls back asleep.


End file.
